1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to giftware in the form of decorative objects. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved structure for an ornament assembly wherein a decorative figure may be displayed in different ways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide an ornament assembly wherein a decorative figure is supported on a rod extending upwardly from a base member so that the figure may be displayed when the base member is placed on a suitable support surface, such as a table or shelf. The figure to be displayed may be formed of plastic, ceramic or other suitable materials which can be cast or molded into the desired shape. Conventional assemblies of this type are usually of complex structure and expensive to manufacture, thereby limiting their applications to costly giftware or collector items. Moreover, such assemblies are normally limited to a specific manner of display, such as supporting the assembly on a horizontal surface.